


The Dog

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, I was watching videos of german shepherds protecting children, and long story short I got inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Shaun gets attacked, Dogmeat ain't having that.





	The Dog

"Fucking Synths!" came the scream from a settler.  
  
Shaun looked up towards him, having been coloring outside of the makeshift schoolhouse here in Sanctuary Hills. "Synth?" he repeated, confused as to why this grownup was yelling at him. He hadn't stolen any sweets, unless Jules was blaming him for it again.  
Then the settler pulled a pistol, Shaun's eyes widening. "MOM HELP! SOMEONE!"  
  
There came ferocious barking when Dogmeat charged from nowhere, latching onto the settler's arm which held the gun and bringing the man to the ground. The mutt growled as the settler tried to fight against the grasp. A crowd started gathering, when the General of the Minutemen and the founder of the settlement, pushed her way through the crowd.  
"What happened here?"  
"He's a fucking Synth that's what's happening here!" the settler screamed, causing Shaun to wince back in terror before he ran to the safety of his Mother, hugging tightly at her hip. "We need to fucking kill the fucking thing!"  
The General was shaking in anger while Shaun buried his face into her overcoat, crying out of fear.

It was Cait who came running into the scene, kicking the weapon away before calling off Dogmeat. She leaned down, grabbing the man by his shirt and lifting him up. "Ya' got a lotta nerve! Pickin' on some little kid! It how ya' get your jollies off, is it?!" she screamed before looking to the General, "Say the word and I'll bloody this asshole up!"  
"No... get him the hell out of here. He's no longer a resident of this settlement nor is he under the protection of the Minutemen." the General ordered.  
"So throw him out on his ass. I like it." Cait grinned, dragging the man off with some of the guards following close behind. Hancock approached beside the General.

 

"You need any help?" he asked.  
"I got it taken care of. Hancock, do me a favor and make sure he doesn't ever come back." she muttered, pulling Shaun up into her arms to carry him back to their home.  
"Don't worry, I got some contacts between here and Goodneighbor, he's gonna be taken care of. Don't you worry." the Ghoul said before he followed after Cait.

 

  
She sat him down on the old counter, before checking him over for any wounds. Once she deemed him safe, she pressed her forehead to his. "Oh Shaun, I almost lost you again." she whispered, almost to reassure herself.  
"Mom, what was wrong with that man? He called me a Synth. Am I a Synth?" Shaun questioned.  
"Sweetie, you're my son. You'll always be my son. That's all that matters."  
"He almost hurt me Mom-" He perked his head up as Dogmeat pushed the door open and trotted inside. "-but Dogmeat, he saved me Mom! He's quick!"  
Dogmeat hopped up onto his hind legs, depositing the offending weapon on the counter. Before looking to the Sole Survivor and young Shaun with a short whine.

 

She gave a smile, though her eyes still held sadness towards how close she'd come to losing her son a second time in one life. "That's right. He's... he's a real good boy."  
Dogmeat's ears perked up before he barked.

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-Overwatch thing in a while and its Fallout. Man I love Fallout 4 lemme tell you guys.  
> I might write some things for my Sole Survivors. Maybe.
> 
> Though I haven't gotten to the end with ANY of them, doesn't mean I still can't write it.


End file.
